


Alone

by Zaikia



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shell is left behind by the Survivors, she is found and rescued by two Hunters who are brothers. Soon she counts on them to survive. HunterxOCxHunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

“Come on, the chopper is almost here!!” 

I stayed close behind the group as we ran for the building as quickly as we could. Finally after months of traveling and trying to get to safety, we have a chance of escaping the Infected. The Common Infected were right on our heels and if one of us weren't careful, we could be pounced on and ripped apart. 

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Nick swore as he shot another Common Infected in the head, killing it for good. “Hurry the fuck up!” 

I shot down a couple Common Infected that came after me and it wasn't long before we made it to the building. The Common Infected chased us all the way to the roof and Ellis and I shut the door to block the Infected from getting onto the roof. 

“Come on you two!!” Coach shouted as the chopper began to fly off. 

“Go!” I shouted at Ellis and he ran to the chopper, leaving me to keep the door shut so he could get on. 

“Shell, come on!!” Ellis reached his hand out as the chopper was now a little bit away from the building. I prepared myself and yanked myself away from the door, allowing it to be thrown open by the Infected. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I ran towards the chopper. I jumped onto the ledge and took a giant leap for the chopper. 

My hands caught the landing skis and I gripped them tightly to the point of my knuckles turning white. The chopper flew through the air at a fast speed, almost making me slip. I grunted as I tried to pull myself up, but I didn't have a lot of strength in my upper body, so it was a bit difficult. I yelped out in fear as my hands began to slip from the landing skis. “I-I'm slipping!!” I cried out. 

Ellis reached down to try and grab my hand. “Grab my hand Shell!! You can do it!!” 

I held onto the chopper with my right hand and tried to grab Ellis's hand with my left. My right hand continued to slip and as my fingers were about to latch onto his hand, my right hand slipped and I fell. I heard my name being screamed and/or yelled out as I fell towards the water below me. 

I think my backpack broke most of the fall of my back. But when my head impacted with the water, it immediately caused me to black out. 

….........................

The sun was slowly setting, casting the abandoned city in a sunset glow. A lone figure was perched on the top of the local market. The figure was clad in dark, but faded blue jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. There was bloodied tape around the figure's wrists, biceps, thighs and legs. It's hood was up and it covered most of the figure's face. 

The figure was a male. A Hunter. One of the most deadliest Special Infected since the Green Flu took over the United States. He had already eaten, his stomach satisfied with his meal. The Hunter let out a noise that sounded like a sigh, his hooded eyes searching the streets for something to keep himself busy. It was still early and he wanted to be out. His brother told him not to stay out too long. 

The Hunter was just about to give up and go back home when he caught a wiff of a human's scent. But the scent was a bit different and the Hunter tilted his head to the side, curiously. The Hunter leaped off the edge of the building, jumping onto another as he followed the source of the scent. 

The Hunter finally came upon a human female lying on the shore of the bay. He leaped onto the ground and crawled towards the unconscious human. He circled around her, staying out of the water. The female was the one who gave off the strange scent. He tilted his head again, crawling up to the female. She had very long dark brown hair and wore a pair of black jeans with holes in them, dark green cargo boots and a heavy green military jacket with a white tank top underneath. 

She also had a backpack with her. 

The Hunter was curious about the female and her strange scent. Maybe brother would know! Yes, he would know! 

The Hunter let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a soft growl and snarl. His clawed hands grabbed the human female by her arms and he held her with one arm around her middle. He leaped onto the building and jumped all the way home. 

His and his brother's home was an abandoned apartment complex in the middle of the city. The building was about five stories high and the Hunter and his brother lived on the third floor. The Hunter jumped onto the balcony where the sliding glass door was and still carrying the unconscious female, he opened the door and walked inside. 

_“Brother, I'm back!”_ The Hunter said in the usual Hunter like language, usually a mix of growls, shrieks and other noises. The Hunter gently laid the human on the floor, noticing she was trembling from her clothes being soaked. 

_“I smell something...what did you bring home Dante?”_ the Hunter heard his brother's voice from the other room. In came the room was a taller, more intimidating Hunter. He looked about 6'5”, wearing brown pants and a faded blue sweatshirt. He had the same tape around his arms and legs. His hood was up as well, just like Dante. The taller Hunter gazed upon what Dante had brought home and he immediately growled. _“Why did you bring a human female home?”_

_“Because she smells different!”_ Dante said, knowing that his brother would only rip the human apart if Dante did not convince him. _“Like, how the normal Survivors smell, but there's something else there. Can we, well....keep her?”_

The taller Hunter was seemingly glaring at both his younger brother and the unconscious female. He thought deeply to himself, if the Infected could think. _“....I suppose, but the human is YOUR responsibility. Got it?”_

Dante nodded and watched his older brother walk into the other room, probably to sleep. Dante then turned to the unconscious female. He knew he was going to have to get her clothes off, though when she woke up, she probably wouldn't be too happy. 

Dante carried the human into his own bedroom and brought her onto the soft bed. He tilted his head on how he was supposed to get her soaked clothes off. He decided to shrug and remembered a way to get them off. Without ripping them or tearing the fabric apart, he got the human's clothes off and put them aside to dry. 

The female was shivering again and Dante brought the female under the covers of his bed. He let the female sleep under the covers while he curled around her body to keep her warm. It wasn't long before Dante felt the urge to drift off to sleep. So he did, curled around his new human. 

….....................

As I slowly came to, I felt that I was warm and a soft sensation around me. All of it was warm. I shifted a bit and slowly opened my hazel orbs. My body ached a bit and I wondered where I was. I shifted in my position, realizing I was in a very comfortable bed. I brought my arms out, realizing I was only in my bra and panties. 

“Who...?” I said to myself and then I froze when I heard a soft growl come to the right of me. Oh no....I thought and very slowly turned my head to the right to see what the source of the growl was. To my horror, it was a Hunter. 

Curled around my body. 

I let out a scream, scooting away from the Hunter and making him jerk up into a sitting position. I scooted off the bed, taking the sheet with me and using it to wrap around my barely clothed form. The Hunter seemed to be surprised when I grabbed my gun from my jeans belt. Before I could pull the trigger, I was tackled to the ground by a taller, more bigger Hunter. 

The Hunter snapped his teeth in my face, growling loudly. I stayed still, the blood rushing away from my face as I paled. Surprisingly, the taller Hunter did not do anything to attack me, better yet, it just stayed hovering over me. 

The other, slightly smaller Hunter came over and seemed to be talking to the taller one in a mix of growls, small shrieks and other noises Hunters made. The Hunter that hovered over me just growled and then got off me, talking with the other Hunter. 

I got up and scooted back into the farthest corner of the room, watching the two Hunters converse. Maybe they were brothers, or friends? The taller and bigger Hunter seemed to snort and then left the room. The smaller Hunter turned to me and slowly crawled towards me, it's hand reaching out for me. I flinched a little bit, but this Hunter seemed to be more friendly than the bigger one. 

I was led into the bathroom by the Hunter and when it let go of my wrist, he pointed at the bathtub. I blinked. He wanted me to clean up? I guess. 

When I tried to get the Hunter to turn his head so I could take off the rest of my clothes, he just stayed there in a crouched position. I just sighed and turned my back to him, quickly taking off my clothes and then stepping into the water-filled tub. The water was really nice and warm and I relished in the feeling. The Hunter stayed in the room, but would often pace around, or come close to the tub. I washed myself up, getting the feeling back in my muscles and body. 

Afterwards, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, drying off with another. The Hunter was scratching his head with his foot in an odd way, like a dog would scratch themselves. I heard a small plop of something hitting the tile floor and come to find out that it was a wallet. 

I managed to get the wallet and look inside, finding some cards and a license. The Hunter's name was Dante Griffin and he was 19-years old, same age as me. On the license, his eyes were a deep green and he had short blonde hair that was spiked. I looked at the Hunter...Dante. “Your name is Dante?” I asked the Hunter. 

He stopped scratching his head with his foot and looked at me (even though I couldn't see his eyes). He nodded. “Well....nice to meet you Dante. I'm Shell.” I said, folding his wallet back up and placing it on the counter of the sink. 

Dante let out a growl that sounded happy and all of a sudden, he crawled to me and butted my thigh with his hooded head. He let out a growling purr and did it again. I just blinked, confused and then reached my hand down and patted his head. “Well uh....thanks for saving me and all.” 

He let out another growling purr. 

Guess some Hunters were more intelligent than others.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

“You need a bath.” 

Dante stopped scratching himself and glanced up at me from under his hood. He made a whining sound and tilted his head to the side. He obviously wasn't stupid. He gestured for me to bathe, so it was time for him to bathe. Especially since and if I was staying here for a while. “You stink and so does your brother. But I'm too intimidated by him right now, so let's focus on you.” 

Dante glanced at the tub, then back to me and to my surprise, he gave a nod. 

He was definitely smarter than some of the other Hunters I've encountered. 

I ran clean, warm water in the tub and plugged it to make sure none of it would drain. After the tub was good to go, he pulled off his own clothes expertly, like he knew what he was doing. I turned my back to him as he undressed, uncomfortable with seeing a naked man in front of me. I heard his clothes hit the floor and splashing as he settled into the tub. I glanced over and saw him sitting in the water, already reaching for the body wash. I walked over, looking him over. 

I could certainly tell he was a Hunter. His eyes were an eerie green color, as if his eyes were glowing for the Undead. His skin was a sickly, pale color and he had scratches around his eyes, like he had done the damage himself. His hair was indeed blond, though dirty due to most likely not taking a bath in weeks. I sat on the edge of the tub and poured some shampoo into my hands, then began scrubbing it into his short hair. 

Dante actually seemed to arch into my hands and his eyes closed, as he let out a rumbling noise that sounded too suspiciously like a purr. It was cute actually. 

He kept his eyes closed until I was done scrubbing his hair. “Keep your eyes closed.” I told him and took the shower head off it's holder, then turned that on and rinsed his hair clean of the shampoo. “Now for conditioner.” I smiled softly and scrubbed some into his hair, to which he purred again. Dante was pretty easy to manage. He didn't fight me or anything. He just leaned into my touch, which was awfully new for a Hunter to do, but maybe not all Hunters were mindless Infected that ate people. 

After I rinsed the conditioner out of Dante's hair, he continued to wash himself. I looked at the scratches on his eyes and after rinsing my hands of any soap, I reached forward cautiously and barely touched one, feeling Dante twitch and tense underneath my touch. 

“Do they hurt?” I asked softly. 

Dante let out a small whine, nodding. I ran my fingers through his blond hair, rubbing his scalp. “Let's see if we can get some ointment on those.” I said before getting up and searching the bathroom for the first aid kit. To my surprise, I didn't find one. 

_Maybe it's in the kitchen. Sometimes people keep the first aid kits in the kitchen._ I thought and glanced to Dante. “I'll go see if it's in the kitchen. I'll be right back.” 

He gave a nod and I left the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I wandered to the kitchen, seeing the taller hunter there, perched on the table. 

And he was _staring_ at me. 

Which kind of creeped me out. 

“Um....I'm just looking for the first aid kit.” I said. 

The Hunter's lips curled up in what looked like a sneer almost. He jumped off the table, staying on his long legs as he approached me. I backed away from him, nervous that he was going to do something. My back eventually hit the counter and the Hunter towered over me, growling as he got within just mere inches of me. I turned my head to the side a bit as he leaned in close, sniffing me. God, he smelled more horrible than Dante. He needed a bath too. 

I shut my eyes and suddenly heard a plop next to me, as if something had dropped. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a wallet on the counter next to me and the first aid kit next to it. I blinked and glanced forward, seeing the Hunter walking away into the living room. I blinked and glanced to the wallet, then picked it up and pulled out the license from inside. The Hunter's name was Jeff Griffin and he had blue eyes, compared to his brother's green ones and longish black hair that reached his shoulders. He seemed quite grumpy in his photo ID. 

So he let me see who he is...or was before he became Infected. Well, that's certainly a start to get Jeff to start trusting me. Dante already did, which was a good thing. I put the wallet down and grabbed up the first aid kit, then went back to the bathroom. Dante was now sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist, shaking the water off of him. 

I chuckled softly as he shook water onto me. “Alright, let's get those scratches fixed up.” I said and had him sit on the floor in front of me while I sat on the edge of the tub. I rummaged around in the first aid kit, bringing out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. “Now, this might sting a bit.” I warned him. 

I soaked the corner of a rag in the rubbing alcohol and dabbed very gently at the cuts. Dante winced and whined, shutting his eyes as I'm assuming he felt the pain. “It's okay. Let me just dab these and we'll be all done.” I said, rubbing his head gently. 

After about ten minutes, I put the cap back onto the bottle and tossed the rag into the hamper. Dante ruffled his hair and went over to his clothes, slipping them back on. I yawned and stood up, stretching. “Do you guys have any food?” I looked over at him. 

Dante seemed to think for a moment, then he shook his head. “Damn....I'm going to need food.” I told him. “Do you think your brother would let us go out and get some?” 

He nodded and I gave a nod. “Alright, let's head out.” 

Jeff actually let us go out to get things and I guess he told Dante to be back soon, or else. Dante stayed right by my side as we went to a mini mart just right down the street. I grabbed a cart and Dante helped me grab cans and cans of food to put in the cart. It was a good thing the elevator still worked, or else this would be a bitch trying to get up the stairs. After about a half hour, the cart was packed full of food and we headed back to the apartment complex. 

Jeff seemed surprised when we came into the apartment with a cart full of canned goods and a bunch of other food that hadn't gone spoiled yet. Dante just seemed to smile at his brother and went to go help me put the cans away. As we did that, I noticed that we sort of needed more stuff....like cleaning supplies and the brothers needed new clothes. 

I had a lot to do. Over the next couple of days, the apartment was cleaned up and the brothers were given new clothes. It was also a good thing the washer and dryer worked. I guess I got pretty lucky with living a semi-normal life, except with Hunters. We watched television, mostly movies and TV series and other things. Dante was attached to my side almost 24/7, cuddling me when we slept and sometimes giving my cheek affectionate licks and nuzzles. Jeff never did any of that stuff to me. He didn't seem to like me very much, but he tolerated me. 

At least he didn't hate me and wanted to rip my stomach open to eat my intestines. 

While Dante and I were watching The Longest Yard, Jeff had gone out, probably to find something to eat. Dante eventually dozed off next to me, his face buried in my shoulder. I heard a thud and glanced over my shoulder to see Jeff walk into the living room from the balcony and to my horror, he was sporting what looked like a large wound on his forearm. “Hey, what happened?” I asked, getting up and looking at him with an expression of worry. 

Jeff growled at me and stalked away, presumably to the bathroom to tend to the wound. Dante was awake by now and he and I quickly went after Jeff. The taller Hunter was cutting the tape off his arms and he shrugged his sweatshirt off. There was a large, deep bite on his arm and it was still bleeding. 

“Dante, go get the first aid kit.” I told him and the smaller Hunter scurried to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. When I approached Jeff to look at his arm, he snarled at me and held his arm out of my reach. “Jeff, don't be stubborn. Let your brother and I help, please.” 

Dante came back in with the first aid kit and he whined at his brother. Jeff seemed to glare at him before he grumbled and sat down on the floor, looking quite grumpy. I assumed he was going to let us tend to his arm, so I sat down in front of him and had Dante get me a wet rag. Once he got that for me, I wiped the blood away gently and Jeff hissed, baring his teeth in pain. 

“It's okay.” I said softly, trying to console him from the pain. 

I put pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding, then wiped the blood away before cleaning it with the rubbing alcohol. He almost snapped his jaws in my face for that, but he calmed down from his brother purring in a comforting way. After the wound was cleaned, I stitched it up for him and then wrapped it up nicely. “There we go.” I smiled softly. “All done. We'll keep an eye on it and it should heal up just fine.” 

Jeff grumbled, his blue eyes glowing a bit as he looked down at me. He slowly leaned forwards and for a moment, I thought he was going to try and snap his jaws in my face again, but instead, to my surprise, he licked my cheek. He then grabbed his hoodie and left the bathroom, probably to go sleep. 

Dante purred and nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled, rubbing his head. “Let's go watch TV in the bedroom while your brother is sleeping.” 

We headed to the other bedroom to cuddle and watch a movie. Dante rubbed his hands together, looking down at his new, filed nails. He was getting sick of his nails getting caught on his clothes, so he had me file them down until normal. He would be able to catch food even with his nails filed down. He cuddled up to my side as I leaned back against the the pillows while I pressed play for an action movie. We had the door shut the the window halfway open, the screen not letting any bugs in. Dante purred and nuzzled his cheek into my thigh. I smiled and relaxed, letting out a sigh of content. 

After a while, I noticed Dante was getting somewhat restless. “Something wrong?” I asked him, rubbing his covered head. 

He whined softly and he moved around a bit until he was cuddling my legs, rubbing them with his cool hands. I watched him, wondering what he was doing. I was a bit surprised when his hands went to my sweatpants and inch by inch, pulled them down. My face went crimson red as he pulled them to my ankles and then my underwear followed right after. 

“D-Dante, what are you...?” I stammered, heat pooling between my legs as he spread them, getting closer to my core. I gasped softly as his sharp teeth grazed the tender flesh of my thigh, not breaking the skin, just feeling. His hands were cool as they ran up my heating skin, one hand reaching between my legs to touch the sensitive bud above my core. I clutched the blanket as he circled my clit and I let out the softest of moans. 

Dante got closer to me and his thumb went away, soon replaced with his cold tongue. I gasped again and resisted the urge to buck my hips, not wanting to be rude. His fingers trailed down to my core and I clenched my eyes shut as he pressed one in, then I moaned softly. Dante purred against me, sending vibration through me. 

“J-Jesus....Dante...ah!” I cried out softly as he sucked on my clit. Fuck, how did he know how to do this? Did he watch a porno or something while I was gone one time, or even taking a nap? 

He soon pressed a second finger in, thrusting both of them into me while his tongue flicked over my clit rapidly. I could already feel a tightening in my lower gut, knowing I was heading towards my very first orgasm. “D-Dante...I'm....” I moaned a bit loudly as his tongue pressed up against that bundle of nerves deep inside me. My hands clutched his covered head, feeling the pleasure starting in my core. 

I cried out in pleasure and keened my head back as the pleasure burst, resulting in my first orgasm. My hips bucked and thrashed at the pleasure as Dante kept flicking his tongue over my clit until I was finally done. I laid back against the pillows and panted as he pulled away, licking his lips and fingers clean. 

Dante purred and nuzzled me, whining softly. I felt something hard press against my stomach and I realized he had grown aroused as I did. I rubbed his sides gently and reached down to his pants, slowly unzipping them and unbuttoning them. Dante whined and rubbed against my stomach. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, then shrugged his pants down and looked down at his erection. He was a good 7 inches or so long and was decently thick. I reached down and wrapped my hand around him, to which he let out a near human groan and bucked into my hand, obviously wanting relief. 

He pressed against me, his arms draping over my shoulders as he whined. I curled both hands around his length and began stroking him, using a thumb to rub circles on the very tip of it. Dante moaned and bucked into my hands again, his breath cold as he panted against my ear. I was blushing crimson red, since this was my first time giving a handjob, or anything sexual to another person. But it was fair since he gave me the first orgasm of my life, that I would give him his, or if he wasn't a virgin. He certainly acted like it. 

“S......S....Shelllll.....” Dante moaned in my ear. 

I smiled and squeezed my hands around him, surprised when Dante let out a shriek and bucked one last time before he came, letting out a large amount onto my stomach and chest, coating me in it. I blushed, letting go of him once he was done. Dante whined and panted, licking my cheek. 

“We should get cleaned up.” I said, rubbing his head. 

Dante purred, licking my cheek again. He definitely agreed.


End file.
